


My Tears Ricochet (Taylor Swift)

by pottahlover55



Series: FredxReader song fic stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, My Tears Ricochet: Taylor Swift, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahlover55/pseuds/pottahlover55
Summary: Nobody believes me anymore... what am I even worth if nobody cares? I ask myself as I stand at the edge of the astronomy tower looking down at the ground my tears falling. “Nobody cares” I whispers to myself before taking a step closer to the edge
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley & Reader
Series: FredxReader song fic stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022496
Kudos: 8





	My Tears Ricochet (Taylor Swift)

**Author's Note:**

> So if you aren’t comfy with self harm and stuff don’t read this one otay? otay on with the story

I run past Hagrid’s hut to the edge of the black lake and let out a sob

”WHY!” I scream at the air “WHY ME?!” I curl in on myself and sob before I stand back up and head to my dormitory

”Pickled Cactus” I mumble to the portrait and it swings open. Everybody is staring at me until Seamus breaks the silence 

“Who you gonna go blame now huh Y/N?”

I walk past to my dormitory and grab my swiss army knife before walking back down and out of the common room

”SLUT!” I hear someone yell as I leave

”STUPIFY” I scream as I turn around and hit Seamus in the chest with the spell

”BITCH” he yells as I walk away. 

I sit by the lake, the giant squid came up and said hello to me with a wave of its tentacle. I was the only one who really came down here anymore.

I pull out my knife and cut a gash into my wrist. I don’t feel any pain though. Just relief. I cut myself over and over until my blood is dripping onto the ground. I pull out my wand 

“Ferula” I mumble and my arm bandages itself “Scorgify” I mumble pointing to my knife and the ground and there’s no traces of any blood left.

I put my knife away and roll down my sleeve as someone come walking towards me. I don’t care who it is though. I sit on the ground making tiny fireworks like how the twins taught all those years ago

”Y/N?” I hear Ginny ask

”Come to yell at me too?” I say quietly 

“No” Ginny says her voice quiet as she sits next to me “I brought you some Fire Whiskey” she says handing me a bottle 

“Thanks” I mumble

”Heather is being so weird, she’s constantly talking about you and how you always bully her” Ginny says finally “Whenever I try to stick up for you everyone tells me to shut up”

”Don’t bother Ginny” I say putting the unopened bottle of fire whiskey in her hands “You’ll end up alone and a loser like me if you talk to me so just don’t”

I walk away leaving Ginny alone

”BE THAT WAY!” Ginny screams at me “NOBODY BELIEVES IN YOU ANYWAY!” 

tears fall down my face as I continue to walk. I make it to the room of requirements and pick up my guitar and start strumming. another song 

_We gather here, we line up weepin in a sunlit room_

_And if I’m on fire, you’ll be made of ashes too_

_Even on my worst days, did I deserve babe, all the hell you gave me?_

_Cause I loved you, I swear I loved you, til my dying day_

_I didn’t have it in myself to go with grace, and you’re the hero flying around and saving face_

_and if i’m dead to you why are you at the wake? cursing my name, wishing i stayed._

_Look at how my tears ricochet_

_We gather stones, never knowing what they’ll mean_

_Some to throw, some to make a diamond ring_

_You know I didn’t want to, have to haunt you, but what a ghostly scene_

_You wear the same jewels, that I gave you, as you bury me_

_I didn’t have it in myself to go with grace, cause when i’d fight you used to tell me I was brave_

_And if i’m dead to you why are you at the wake? Cursing my name, wishing i stayed, look at how my tears ricochet_

_And I can go anywhere I want! Anywhere I want, just not home_

_And you can aim for my heart go for blood but I know you’d still miss me in your bones_

_And I still talk to you, when I’m screaming at the sky!_

_And when you can’t sleep at night, you hear my stolen lullabies!_

_I didn’t have it in myself to go with grace, and so the battleships will sink beneath the waves_

_You had to kill me but it killed you just the same, cursing my name, wishing i stayed, you turned into your worst fears, and you’re tossing out blame, drunk on the pain, crossing out the good years_

_and you’re cursing my name wishing i stayed_

_look at how my tears ricochet_

I breathe heavily before I stand up and walk to the astronomy tower and look at the stars.

I take a deep breathe before I head down to my dormitory to go to bed and face tomorrow

**~ A COUPLE WEEKS LATER ~**

The next couple of weeks went the same for me. Cutting you’re wrists bandaging them and cleaning up the blood. Nobody noticed. Nobody cared

One night on the astronomy tower a thought entered my mind

Nobody believes me anymore... what am I even worth if nobody cares? I ask myself as I stand at the edge of the astronomy tower looking down at the ground my tears falling “Nobody cares” I whisper to myself before stepping closer to the edge

”STOP!” Ginny screams as she pulls me away from the edge

”WHAT THE HELL GINNY!” I scream at her “YOU TOLD ME NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME! NOBODY BELIEVES ME!”

”I DO!” Ginny says tears in her eyes

“Why?” I whisper out my eyes focused on Ginny’s face 

“Because Heather made me help her brew the potion” Ginny breathes out quietly

I gasp 

**Author's Note:**

> please comments and kudos


End file.
